Movie Night
by Dizzo
Summary: It's Hallowe'en, and we join Team Free Will having a night in at the bunker. There's pizza, cakes and a movie. But what movie ...? A little bit of fun for my good friend The Ymp's birthday!


MOVIE NIGHT

It's Hallowe'en, and we join Team Free Will having a night in at the bunker. There's pizza, cakes and a movie. But what movie ...?

A little bit of fun for my good friend The Ymp's birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

xxxxx

"Okay, we're all set". Sam smiled contentedly as he lit the last candle in the bunker's main hall to mark the beginning of the Winchesters' Hallowe'en celebrations.

"Dean did not acquire those candles from the church like he did last year, did he?" Castiel replied as he looked on disapprovingly.

"No," Sam shook his head, side-eyeing Dean as he did. "He bought these from the hardware store." Castiel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He did, honestly, I was there," Sam confirmed, nodding frantically. "I saw him buy them."

Castiel, at least, seemed satisfied. "Good," he stated; "because you have no idea how much damage limitation I had to do in Heaven to get him off the 'smite with immediate effect' list.

Listening to the conversation from the other side of the room, Dean rolled his eyes as he set the biggest pizza Sam had ever seen down on the table.

"Don't know what all the fuss was about," he grunted sniffily; "it's not like they couldn't spare a few."

Sam opened his mouth to retort when he was silenced by a clap of Dean's hands.

"Okay ladies," he grinned; "we have beer, we have Cola for certain angels who start puking after more than two sips of beer, we have my favourite XXXL meat feast pizza with extra mozzarella, extra chicken, extra ham, extra pepperoni, extra barbecue sauce, and few of my own little additions; some onions, a sprinkle of parmesan, some of those cool mushrooms with the rude name, a few jalopenos, two fried eggs, some bacon, a touch of extra garlic and – because Sam'll be whining about having nothing green to eat, there's an olive – there – right in the middle."

Sam scowled. "You forgot the anchovies."

"Do we have candy?" Castiel chimed in, looking around the table for any evidence of said candy, "or has Dean eaten it all?"

"He hasn't eaten the three boxes of cakes that I put in the vegetable drawer of the refrigerator," Sam grinned; "I knew he'd never look there." He nudged the bemused angel knowingly. "I'll go and get them."

Dean smirked as he watched Sam's retreating form, reflecting on the fact that Sam would in fact find two boxes of cakes. He seemed to have overlooked the fact that Dean liked a slice of tomato in his homemade burgers.

Not so clever, after all, Brainiac!

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Team Free Will were slumped side-by-side on the bunker's overstuffed sofa, tucking heartily into their gigantic pizza. They had fallen into a convivial silence, and the room was filled with the sounds of contented munching, smacking lips, blissed-out sighs, and the occasional soft burp.

During a brief pause for breath, Dean leaned over and pulled his angelic companion into a playful headlock, almost causing the unsuspecting angel to lose a lump of pizza crust up his nose, and subjected Castiel to an energetic noogie.

"So, we gotta choose a movie for Halowe'en," he grinned; "something creepy and, well, y'know, Hallowe'eny. I know just the thing!"

"Oh no," Sam groaned; "not My Bloody Valentine?"

"Why not," Dean rounded; "it's a great movie!"

"Nah," Sam's nose wrinkled in distain; "it's crap. The blood's clearly tomato sauce, and the script's written by a two-year-old."

"Anyhow," he added; "that dude in it looks just like you, and that's just plain creepy – and not in a good way!"

Dean frowned; "well what then?"

"How about House of Wax?"

"Hell NO!" Dean snapped; "that's even worse. I reckon that script was written by one of the waxwork dummies!"

"Paris Hilton …" singsonged Sam, by way of an enticement.

Dean shrugged; "Yeah, okay but if I wanted to look at something plastic and pretty, I'd get a Barbie doll. And anyway, talking of plastic and pretty, there's some dude in that who looks a bit like you – only before your balls dropped. Assuming, of course, they have dropped …"

"I saw a good movie on Netflix a few weeks ago," Castiel murmured around a mouthful of pizza; "that might be suitable for Hallowe'en viewing."

The brothers paused their bickering to regard the angel's earnest gaze.

"It is set in the United Kingdom and it stars a very talented and engaging actor. It is about the Apocalypse."

The Winchesters glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, let's give it a go ..."

xxxxx

end

 _Castiel is, of course, referring to 'Stonehenge Apocalypse' starring the lovely Misha Collins. If you like movies with a completely unbelievable bizarro plot and sets and scenery that look like they were researched by a poorly trained baboon, then this is the movie for you!_


End file.
